Caught in The Triangle
by IMSLES
Summary: Team Gibbs is assigned to find a missing Marine vessel.  Will they find themselves among the missing or solve the mystery.  Written for NFA's Myths & Legends and the Bermuda Triangle Challenges.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Caught in The Triangle

Ch 1

"Gibbs," Director Leon Vance greeted the lead agent as the gray-haired man entered his office unannounced and without knocking. He had asked him to come to the office, so it wasn't a complete surprise.

"Leon," Gibbs countered. "What's up?" Having been summoned he wanted only to get to the facts and get back to work.

"I've assigned your current case to Balboa's team," he threw his hand up to halt any argument he knew would be coming. He stood to confront his now displeased team leader.

Gibbs shook his head in disbelief. Exasperated he argued, "We've all but arrested the suspects."

"It'll be duly noted. A more precedent matter has come up," Vance said pointedly indicating Gibbs should take a seat at the table.

Ignoring the director's request, Gibbs remained standing and stared at him intently waiting for more information.

Vance disregarded the slight and began to update, "A Marine vessel has been lost at sea, somewhere in the Caribbean. We've been requested to send a team down to assist with its discovery and recovery."

"Why my team? Sounds like grunt work," Gibbs glared.

"Not in the least," Vance was quick to explain his reasonings. "There is some high-tech computerized equipment involved that our McGee's expertise will be most helpful with. The tourists are great in number this time of year and DiNozzo has the charm to work them for information. Some of the crew were left behind and are being difficult to extract details; I think Agent David will be most beneficial in obtaining their cooperation."

Gibbs' smirked at the director's assessment of his team. "So I need to go as their chaperone?" he quipped.

"No. Seems the stories covering up the ship's disappearance are centering on the myth of the Bermuda Triangle. You're not a believer in any of that nonsense, so you're going down to ascertain what everyone is misinterpreting."

Gibbs snorted, "Right." He turned and exited the office leaving the door open behind him. Knowing the news of the trip South was going to bring about the juvenile behavior of his senior field agent, Gibbs braced himself to spring the news. It was going to be a trial of his patience.

When he reached the bullpen all three of his agents were waiting expectantly.

"What's up Boss?" Tony asked asserting his role as senior field agent to find out what they were all wondering.

"It appears we're being sent on assignment," Gibbs began already regretting what he was about to say.

"Where to?" Tim asked curiously. His boss's unease making him wonder what destination they'd be sent off to.

Taking a deep breath he steeled himself before saying, "The Caribbean." The reaction was exactly what he expected.

"Well that's _great_ news," Tony nearly sang. But seeing his boss looking none too happy he added, "Unless the reasons aren't that great. Which I'm sure they're not." Getting back to business he asked, "What's the case?"

"Marine vessel lost at sea," Gibbs looked at each of them. Vance was right about one thing. His team would be the ones to uncover the mystery and bring the ship and troops back to safe harbor.

"I do not understand what they need us for?" Ziva asked. "Do they not have radar to locate their ship?"

Tony looked at her mutinously, "I'm sure Zee-vah they aren't able to do that."

She narrowed her eyes at him and through their silent exchange she recognized his excitement for going to a tropical climate. She rolled her eyes and shook her head turning again to Gibbs. "So what is it we are supposed to do?"

Grateful that his agents were still focused, Gibbs explained the director's plan for each of them. Tony looked skeptically at his boss.

"What are you going to be doing while we're trying to solve the case?" he nearly whined.

Grabbing his coffee cup, the leader smirked, "Going for coffee."

Huffing Tony dropped into his chair, but soon a grin spread across his face. "We're going to the Caribbean."

Ziva and Tim shared a glance before smiling and preparing their final papers to hand over to Balboa's team.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Caught in The Triangle

Ch 2

Arriving at the airport wit his bags all packed Tony was dismayed to learn of their flight plans. "Transport! I hate flying transport."

"We get that Tony," Tim moaned. "You've complained about it every time."

"It's the quickest way to get there," Gibbs stated simply.

"Sure you love it," Tony muttered.

Knowing full well what he'd said, Gibbs asked, "You say something DiNozzo?" as he got into Tony's personal space.

"No doubt about it," Tony grimaced then smiled. "I'll just grab my things."

"Your things? This is not a vacation Tony. Why did you pack so much?" Ziva marveled at all the bags Tony lugged.

"You never know what you might need, Ziva," Tony winked and followed after their leader who was already heading out onto the tarmac, his sole duffle in hand.

Gibbs waited while McGee and Ziva entered the ram, but stopped Tony with a hand to his chest. Startled the younger man regarded his boss questioningly. Gibbs smirked and grabbed all but DiNozzo's own duffle and tossed them to a couple Marines standing by.

"But Boss?" Tony looked longingly at his other bags.

"You won't be needing any of that," Gibbs pointed at the rejected luggage. "Now get going," he gave his agent a light shove up the ramp.

Shoulders slumped Tony dragged his feet on to the aircraft. He stopped when he reached the entry dismayed that there was little room to sit comfortably. Gibbs brushed passed him and situated himself between two crates.

He leaned back smirking at his senior agent. "Go find a spot. We'll be taking off shortly." As he said that the ramp began to raise back into place.

McGee and Ziva had found some sacks to sit on that made for an almost cushy ride. Tony sank himself down on the metal hull muttering about the agency's lack of funding to better treat their employees.

Once they were air-born the engines made conversation all but impossible. While Gibbs easily nodded off the others made attempts, but the turbulence prohibited any real slumber.

A particularly strong burst of turbulence hit and knocked Tony into a crate next to him and Tim and Ziva off their sacks. Gibbs remained undisturbed, but slit open his eyes to see his agents scrambling to regain their seats. He half smiled and closed his eyes again.

The pitch the plane took however alerted him that something was amiss. Soon they were all looking at each other wondering what fate awaited them. The plane was losing altitude quickly. Gibbs was on full alert, but as soon as he was on his feet, balancing between the two crates hands bracing him, the plane leveled out.

"What the heck was that?" Tony looked at his teammates who looked as puzzled as did. All except Gibbs who was navigating his way to the front of the aircraft to find the answer to that question himself.

Before Gibbs returned the vibrations of the landing gear engaging motivated the three agents to retake their seats and secure their gear as they prepared for a landing. It took longer than they expected, but soon they were slowing to a stop. Eager to get off the transport and back onto solid ground the trio was up with their bags over their shoulders anticipating the lowering of the door.

"We're going to have to wait a bit longer," Gibbs announced upon his return. "Seems we've landed on an unfamiliar strip."

"Why would they do that?" Ziva asked clearly confused by the latest development.

"The plane's instruments aren't working in the cockpit, so they decided to make an emergent landing and try to contact the base to get someone to retrieve us."

"Well, that's just GREAT!" Tony threw his bag down in a huff.

"At least the managed a safe landing," Tim shrugged trying to ease some of the tension they were all experiencing.

Gibbs pulled himself up to sit on a crate with his legs dangling over the side. "May as well make yourselves comfortable. It could e awhile," he suggested.

Grumbling quietly they returned to sitting and waiting. To help pass the time Gibbs took out his gun and cleaned it. Ziva sharpened her knife. Tim took out his computer and patiently waited for it to power on. And Tony, look annoyed, pulled out his GSM magazine from his bag and flipped through it.

"This is odd," Tim wondered aloud striking at different keys on his laptop.

"You're odd," Tony mumbled.

"What is it McGee?" Gibbs asked scowling at Tony's juvenile attitude. Tony simply shrugged and continued his sulking.

"My computer's not working," Tim frowned.

"Is the battery charged?" Ziva asked.

Tim shook his head at her, "Of course it is. The power is actually on; there's just not anything operating."

"Sort of you McMac- lights are on but nobody's home," Tony smirked.

"What's going on Tim," Gibbs asked ignoring Tony for the moment.

Tim attempted a few other key strokes, but the screen remained blank. "I can't figure it out," he shook his head bewildered.

"Hey Gibbs. Where exactly have we landed?" Tony asked with a touch of excitement.

"No known island apparently. The open strip is a fluke."

Smiling Tony pointed a finger up, "Maybe not. I think we're in the Bermuda Triangle."

"Don't go there DiNozzo. That's the reason I'm here in the first place," Gibbs growled.

"Come on Gibbs," Tony pleaded.

"I'm warning you DiNozzo," Gibbs glared at the younger man.

"You have to admit a missing ship, the plane's controls going haywire and now McApple can't get his computer to work. It all fits," Tony looked to where the team leader had been standing, but he was gone. Too late to brace himself, the head slap hit its mark. "Right Boss. No more Triangle references. Got it," Tony rubbed at his head.

"Good. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all this. Until then, I'm going to get some rest."

Tim went to talk to the pilot and navigator to hear their opinions of what happened to the plane. They seemed clueless to the cause, but explained what had transpired. The instruments had spun around; some clockwise, others counter-clockwise. The navigational display had shut down and the horizon indicator caused them to misinterpret their direction and altitude. It didn't help that for a heart stopping moment the engines had shut down.

The instruments malfunction aside, Tim took in the atmosphere surrounding them. A fog was thickening to their left coming in off the ocean. The sound of the waves could be heard crashing onto the shore. On the other side of the plane a dense jungle stood eerily quiet- no sign of movement in the trees or undergrowth, no animal sound emitting. It appeared as if the island was entirely deserted.

Directing his question to the pilot Tim asked, "Do you think we could step outside for a few minutes? Stretch our legs and such? I think we could all go for some fresh air."

The pilot looked out the windows and shrugged, "I don't see that being a problem, sir. Just make sure everyone stays in sight of the aircraft. We'd like to take off as soon as we make sure everything is in working order."

Uncomfortable being addressed as 'sir', but grateful to be able to inform the team they were able to gain a bit of freedom, Tim thanked him and rushed back to tell the others.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Caught in The Triangle

Ch 3

After hearing the news, Tony led his coworkers in escaping to the sand and some ocean air, though not necessarily of the fresh variety was still better than the stuffy cargo hold. Tony noisily stretched and Ziva bent at the waist to work out her own kinks. Gibbs quietly took in the surrounding area looking for any possible threats lurking about.

Tim was hoping to find something to explain what caused the plane's malfunctions and his inability to reach a satellite signal. He walked just beyond the water's edge looking at the sand. Something didn't look quite right. He squatted won to sift some of the dry sand through his fingers.

"OW," he shook the sand off and squeezed his hand shut clasping his other hand around it. As he stood he sensed Gibbs behind him before the older man spoke.

"What's the matter? You alright?" Gibbs tried to take the injured hand to look at it, but Tim turned away.

"I'm fine. Must've been a shell shard," Tim tried to walk away.

"McGee, let me see," Gibbs said annoyed.

Reluctantly he brought his hand out was surprised by the amount of blood that was flowing out. The lead agent shouted out, "DiNozzo get a bottle of water over here."

Hearing the urgency in the boss' voice Tony ran back into the plane and found a bottle in a cooler stored behind the cockpit. He rushed it to where McGee and Gibbs were standing, opening it as he ran. He had barely offered it before it was snatched from his hand he watched as the water poured over his partner's bloody hand.

"Whatcha do McGee?" Tony grimaced seeing the pain on Tim's face as the water washed away the majority of the blood. Ziva appeared with a first aid kit aware that some injury had been inflicted.

"Good Ziva," Gibbs nodded. "Grab something to wrap this up in."

Once they got his hand wrapped tightly and another bottle of water for Tim to drink, they sat him down to find out what had happened.

"That was not from some broken shell Tim," Gibbs snapped.

Tim shook his head, "I didn't think it was that bad. It hurt, but I didn't think that it cut my skin."

"What did that to you?" Ziva inquired.

"I'm not 100% sure, but it felt like metal. Which doesn't make any sense. It's sand; looks like sand anyway," Tim attempted to explain.

"Getting a sample, Boss," Tony jumped up to get a specimen container.

"Won't due much good until we can get off the island," Tim said, "unless…"

"Unless what McGee?" Ziva asked.

He hurried back to the plane to get some things from his bag. When he returned Tony had carefully collected a sample. Tim set out some tubes filled with different colored liquids.

"What's all this? I feel like I'm in an episode of that public television science show," Tony looked bewildered.

"I'm gonna test the sand and see if it's what I think it is," Tim concentrated on his task.

"What do you think it is?" Ziva's curiosity piqued.

He only held up a finger as he scooped a little sand into each tube and shook them up. He watched them closely and smiled when he saw the results.

"Come on let's get off the island and find that ship," Tim almost cheered gathering up all the materials and shoving them into a small bag.

"What is it Tim?" Gibbs asked this time as they ran to the aircraft.

"Magnetized metal. I'm not sure how it got here and ground into the sand, but it's just strong enough to emit waves that mess with the instruments of airplanes and ships nearby."

"So how will we get off the island?" Tony asked not sure how the pilots could take off with out their controls working properly.

"I have an idea to polarize them, until we get far enough away. The ship has to be nearby and we'll have to find a way to guide them out far enough away so they can continue on," Tim's mind tried to think of the best way to do that.

"How?" Ziva wondered.

"With this fog we'll need to get the Coast Guard to help," Tim suggested.

"We'll have to get someone on board that ship," Gibbs looked at McGee.

"But, Boss?" he didn't think he was the right choice, "What about Tony?"

"It has to be you McGee. If the polarizing thing works here you'll have to do it on there. That's your niche," Tony encouraged his partner with a clap on the shoulder.

Tim looked at his partner doubtfully, but nodded when he saw the smile that he was given. Glancing at Ziva and their boss, he saw them nodding their own agreement.

It took twenty minutes before the transport took off. When they reached their original destination it took another half hour to explain the mission to the Coast Guard captain before he arranged the departure to find the stranded ship.

Tim supplied enough of the polarizing magnets to the cutter to safely guide them. It was slow going through the thick fog, but eventually they found a light signal coming from the ship.

Once Time boarded the Marine vessel to the cheers of all aboard, it was a simple procedure to get them in working order and safely on their way to harbor.

"Well done, McGee," Ziva welcomed him back. He responded with a smile and quickly reddening face.

Tony slapped him on the back grinning his pride at his Probie.

"Good job, Tim," Gibbs nodded a small smile on his face as well. "Let's wrap this up, so we can head home."

"Home, but Boss," Tony whine looking at all the beauty of the island that he wanted to enjoy.

Gibbs ordered, "Home, DiNozzo," as he turned and smiled.


End file.
